


Sunglasses

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, M/M, POV James Rhodes, Peter Just Wants Tony to be Happy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Who doesn't want Tony to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Inspired by this thing I saw on Instagram one day:I love wearing sunglasses. Am I looking at your face? Am I looking at your ass? no one knows.





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _baaaaaaaaaack!!!_
> 
> After a hiatus, I have returned because the power of fandom has taken hold of me again, stronger than ever. I bring with me a _new_ pairing too. During my hiatus, I happened to watch some Marvel movies and may or may not have fallen in love with Tony Stark and Doctor Stephen Strange. Well, I actually have loved Tony since I was much younger, but I digress.
> 
> Anyway, here's my first piece in the fandom. Hope you like it! <3

“Why does he always wear those sunglasses? Do you think he's using them as a barrier between him and the world? Shielding his eyes, and thereby his emotions, from the people around him.” Rhodey rolled his eyes and snorted, casting a glance over to Tony, who was still wearing his sunglasses even inside the Stark Industries Tower conference room.

“Nope. He wears them because he thinks no one will notice him checking out a certain someone. But I'm pretty sure most of the team knows he does it regardless.” Peter narrowed his eyes in concentration as he focused his enhanced senses on his mentor, his eyebrows raising when he indeed noticed his mentor not-so-subtly following the movements of a red cape wearing sorcerer nodding along to something doctor Banner was saying to him.

“Wow...that's awesome.” Colonel Rhodes chuckled.

“Yeah?” Peter nodded, glancing between his favorite members.

“Yeah. They both deserve to be happy, and I think they each could be the other's ticket. Don't you?” Rhodes nodded.

“I've known Tony for a long time. I've seen him at the top of the world and crawling around rock bottom. I don't really know Mister Strange, but I do know Tony thinks he's really something. I mean, he talks about him all the time, though he tries to pretend he doesn't. It could be cute if it wasn't so obnoxious. If the wizard makes him happy and treats him right, I can't say I'd be upset.” Peter beamed and went back to watching his mentors.

“Doctor Strange is really cool, once you get to know him. I think he'd be good for Mister Stark.” Rhodes didn't doubt Peter truly believed it. He watched Tony lean back in his chair and smooth his fingers over his facial hair, tilting his head to the left when the cloak pulled away from Strange and draped itself over the chair the doctor would soon occupy.

His friend was helplessly obvious, and oblivious to how obvious he was being.

“Hey Mister Rhodes, do you think we could...” Rhodes smiled.

“Oh, Peter, you know Tony wouldn't like up meddling in his affairs. So, of course, we're going to do just that. Let's get Romanoff in on it too. This could be a lot of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, Just how I like my stories. Don't worry, though; longer angstier stories are coming along. :)
> 
> **I take requests once again! _I now have a donation link you can use to support my work (paypal.me/CaitBooth)_ , so if you would like me to write something for you, please consider helping a sister out. If you can't, obviously no big deal and I'll be happy to take a look at what you have. Just remember: I don't accept anything too explicit/vulgar. Love the angst, though! ;)**


End file.
